Caddyshack II
Caddyshack II is a 1988 golf comedy film and sequel to Caddyshack. The film stars Jackie Mason, Dan Aykroyd, Robert Stack, Dyan Cannon, Randy Quaid, Chevy Chase, Jonathan Silverman, and Jessica Lundy. It was written by Peter Torokvei and Harold Ramis, who also co-wrote and directed the first, and is directed by Allan Arkush. Plot Kate Hartounian (Jessica Lundy) is the daughter of a wealthy and widowed real estate developer of Armenian and Jewish descent. Eager to improve her lot in life, she makes friends with Miffy Young (Chynna Phillips) a snooty WASP girl, who encourages her and her father to join their country club. Kate and her father, Jack (Jackie Mason), apply for membership at Bushwood, the club from the first movie. Jack is a self-made millionaire, yet remains salt-of-the-earth, humble and good-hearted despite his wealth. His unpolished personality foils him on many occasions. When the current members meet Jack, who builds low-income housing in more upscale neighborhoods, his application to join is rejected. The rejection is borne out of his boorish personality and an earlier confrontation with Bushwood President (and Miffy's father) Chandler Young's (Robert Stack) wife. Cynthia Young (Dina Merrill) had tried unsuccessfully to persuade Jack to build his housing complex away from her neighborhood, but her less-than-subtle snobbery leads Jack to chase Cynthia with a bulldozer. It's actions like these that build a divide between Jack and Kate. Ty Webb (Chevy Chase) returns, this time as the club's majority owner, and while he likes Jack, he prefers to stay out of the way of the club's day-to-day operations. The elitist members of Bushwood reject Jack's membership application and pull strings to suspend his housing operation. In retaliation, Jack buys the majority stock to Bushwood from Ty and turns it into an amusement park. Chandler, incensed at the thought of a mere "nouveau-riche" individual getting the better of him, hires Captain Tom Everett (Dan Aykroyd) (who code-names Chandler “Mrs. Esterhaus”) a shell-shocked mercenary operating out of a lunch wagon, to "discourage" Jack from building any more structures on Bushwood property. The bumbling Everett decides to use explosive golf balls to accomplish his task. Meanwhile, Chandler uses his lawyers and connections to shut down Jack's housing construction site. Webb suggests that the dispute should be resolved like gentlemen, by facing each other in a golf match. If Chandler wins, Jack loses his construction site and the country club, and if Jack wins, he keeps the Bushwood and the housing project. Despite Jack's poor performance early in the match, with luck he ties the match before the final hole. However, during the hole, Jack is faced with a 50 foot putt, while Chandler faces a simple 2 foot putt. Using advice given to him by Webb before the match, Jack manages to use spiritual chanting and the adage "be the ball" to sink the nearly impossible putt. Chandler needs to sink the easy 2 foot putt to tie the match. Meanwhile, Everett, who foolishly shoots himself in the buttocks with a poison dart, fails the task of eliminating Jack as a gopher steals his explosive ball. The mischievous gopher replaces Chandler's ball with the explosive ball, and as his family encouragingly crowds around him as he taps in his final swing, the ball bursts and Jack wins the match. Though Kate is embarrassed by her father's actions, she is still loyal to him, as evidenced when she commiserates to Miffy, who suggests that she change her last name from Hartounian to Hart. Bewildered at the thought of turning her back on her family name, Kate turns her back on Miffy and makes up with her father. Cast *Jackie Mason as Jack Hartounian *Robert Stack as Chandler Young *Randy Quaid as Peter Blunt *Dan Aykroyd as Captain Tom Everett *Chevy Chase as Ty Webb *Jessica Lundy as Kate Hartounian *Dyan Cannon as Elizabeth Pearce *Jonathan Silverman as Harry *Dina Merrill as Cynthia Young *Marsha Warfield as Royette Tyler *Brian McNamara as Todd Young *Chynna Phillips as Mary Frances "Miffy" Young *Paul Bartel as Mr. Jamison *Frank Welker (voice) as the Gopher External links * Category:Films Category:1988 release Category:Caddyshack series